


The Game

by Kassius



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassius/pseuds/Kassius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Wreck-it Ralph" I've decided to write a similar thing for the Dragon Age Universe. Oneshots at the moment, continuing chapters will be marked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 9:30 Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> When a new game is loaded, the time turns and the characters lose or gain years. They know their lines, they know what’s happening.  
> Both genders for all origins exist. Garrett and Marian Hawke exist. Both genders of each Inquisitor exist.  
> The only ones we see are those that we choose.

It’s night in Thedas. The game is off.

The Champions, The Wardens and The Inquisitors gather in the Hard Drive, grinning and laughing until an alarm sounds.

 

"Game time."

 

A dial, a clock, shines where the moon or the sun would be and it rotates.

_9:30 Dragon_

_Dragon Age: Origins_

 

Ages change and characters move to their places. Alistair and the mage, who likes to joke as much as the young Grey Warden, wait in Ostagar.

 

Leliana sits in Lothering, the others of the town gather around to listen to her sing.

 

Morrigan sighs, Flemeth glowers as they take up residence once again in her hut. Their arguing is less scripted than most others.

 

Sten has likely broken the lock on his cage at this point, grumbling as he tries to secure it.

 

Oghren is off… somewhere. He doesn’t come in until later than the others. The think him a lucky sod. He gets to sleep in.

 

Cullen has to readjust his skirt  **again**. He likes being in Dragon Age: Inquisition. At least he has pants. He sighs as Surana steps forward, giving him a smile.

"My turn to be the hero. Again." The Templar smiles and she pats his shoulder. He watches as her face changes, skin and eyes change. Moving from default, to custom.

Knight-Commander Greagoir dashes by, Irving in tow, laughing as he shouts over his shoulder. “What’s the bet they’ll try to make you blush, Cullen?”

He groans, watching as Surana steps into her starting position.  _What’s the bet they will have a mod installed to romance me?_

 

 

It goes on as is expected, though when Surana comes near Cullen she stops and her clothing is gone. The Templar sighs.  _Nude mod. Just great._  

They go through the script, though Surana is blushing when the camera (a constant hovering object by the Playable Character) goes off her until she has to hold up one of the dialogue cards.

Cullen grits his teeth as they are forced through unnatural steps and the mage mouths ' _sorry_ ' at him before they embrace in the storage room.

He's almost cheering when she gets recruited.

He doesn't mind getting to kiss the PC, in any of the games, but he doesn't like being given unnatural steps to take.


	2. That Wall Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris gets glitched into a wall, Hawke and Varric have to rescue him

It wasn't an unusual day.

Collect Varric, Fenris and Merrill, follow Hawke around.

Kill Slavers. Talk to people. Buy things. Loot things. Loot dead people.

 

It isn't unusual when the "Main Menu" pops up and Varric props himself against Bianca, Merrill reaches up to flick a piece of Slaver off her staff and Fenris leans against a wall to rub his feet.

Or he would have if he didn't fall through it.

"Ah shit. That wall hasn't been fixed." Hawke sighs, walking forward with Varric.

"Fenris, you there?"

"Yes, Hawke."

"Think you could get yourself out?"

"No, Hawke."

 

Fenris glares at the wall. This glitch last caught Aveline when she was slammed against the wall during a fight. There seemed to be no consistant trigger for it opening up and swallowing a character whole.

He can see through it, but it's like looking through a boarded up window. "I'll see if I can get through from this side, you see about that side."

Hawke and Varric nod, and Merrill comes over to use her staff to prod at the wall as Fenris does the same.

"Last time this happened, we used Ander's staff to pull Aveline out. Hopefully we can do the same."

The elf doesn't reply, only stares at his hands.

He concentrates on the lyrium then pushes his hand through the wall. "Ah! Perfect!"

Hawke grins, grabbing his hand and they begin to pull his arm gently but stop at a high pitch beep.

 

The Main Menu drops and Fenris gulps, standing in his usual idle. Hawke turns, bumping around the wall before Fenris watches the Controller Disc flick to his icon.

He grinds against the wall, falls further back and then stops.

Main Menu appears again, and changes to the Load screen.

 

"Quick get him out!" Hawke is pulling on his arm, Varric standing close by. "Can you phase your other arm through?"

Fenris does and Varric is pulling on that too. "We have to get him out fast! If we can't get him out before the Load..."

"Shutup Merrill! We know what happens."

Fenris nearly whines. He doesn't want to be glitched here forever. "Pull harder!" He focuses on his brands, tries to push with his feet and they pull desperately as the Load screen changes.

 

Merrill is the first to be forced to move, flicking back to the corner where the Autosave timed in. "Hurry!"

They pull harder and Fenris pops out of the wall, in time for them to flick to their places.

 

Hawke is nearly bursting to laugh, Fenris smooths his hair down and Varric isn't hiding his laughter.

"We need to mark that wall."

**Author's Note:**

> Give me an opinion of what you think. This is mostly just concept at this point. Even prompt me with ideas for chapters!


End file.
